


Lessons

by Sentire



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, byeeeeeeeeeee, dubcon, maid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentire/pseuds/Sentire
Summary: Dreadlord's celestial maid harem. Part of an AU my friends developed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was an AU my friend and her friend developed together. basically DL is some sort of lord (dreadlord ig) with a bunch of maids because ig he's just incredibly perverted but also powerful. ATh I think was supposed to be some guy DL detained? and then kept for himself as a maid. EE's included and is actually more relevant than ATh in the AU but I already wrote DLEE so!!!!!! here's this instead.
> 
> anyway EE and ATh are DL's best maids.

The maid walks into the main hall in a quiet manner, his black shoes clacking steadily against the marble floor.   
  
His posture is precise and as elegant as the castle itself. The dress he wears fits his form so perfectly, folds and ruffles in all the right places no matter how he moves.   
  
The maid stops in front of his master, bowing at the perfect angle, eyes down, hands folded in front of himself, just as he had been taught to. He counts exactly two seconds before looking back up at his master.   
  
Ciel smirks down at his maid, thoroughly impressed with Arme's discipline. Well, he had made additional lesson plans for "discipline" today.   
  
"You called me here, Master Ciel?" He maintains his calm expression, even at the face of his master. Complete trust and devotion; a perfect model for a perfect maid.   
  
Ciel beckons him closer, and Arme walks up the steps to the throne, almost hesitantly. He is aware that he belongs nowhere near a throne.   
  
"Go ahead and sit, Arme," Ciel insists.   
  
"There are no available seats, Master."   
  
The master pats his own lap, watching Arme with amusement as he blinks at him. He approaches Ciel reluctantly, stiffly sitting on one of his legs, nearly about to slip had his balance been anything but excellent. Arme avoids his gaze.   
  
His maid still had much to learn.   
  
Ciel pulls Arme closer so that most of his weight was on him, causing the smaller of the two to squirm against him for a brief moment.   
  
"Arme, do you really trust me?"   
  
"Y-yes, master," a stutter he's never heard from this particular maid. Only a little bit of physical contact already had him slipping up on his flawless demeanor.   
  
Ciel hums to himself in a thoughtful manner, casually running his hand over Arme's hip, feeling him shiver in the embrace, before hoisting him up in a bridal-style carry. "Let's go, then."   
  
Surprisingly, Arme asks no questions, too shocked into silence to babble inquiries on the confusing situation. They eventually arrive in Ciel's lofty suite.   
  
The master sets his maid down and walks him through the door. As Ciel shuts the door behind him and takes a seat on the large bed, Arme stands uncomfortably in the middle of the room, looking around at all the elegant curtains and furniture in the room. Certainly doesn't show Erblu's enthusiasm, Ciel thinks to himself.   
  
"Arme," he catches his attention immediately, and pats his lap again. Before Arme can awkwardly sit like last time, however, Ciel yanks him in a position so that the maid is straddling his lap. A small, surprised noise is emitted from Arme upon crashing against his master's chest before he straightens himself again, once again demonstrating perfect posture even in such a lewd position.   
  
"What does Master Ciel need from me, if I may ask?" Arme tilts his head innocently. He honestly has no idea what's going on.   
  
Ciel chuckles at the vast difference between his two best maids. "Can I trust you, Arme?"   
  
Without hesitation, Arme answers with humble confidence, "my will is your desire, master. I would never betray your order."   
  
The master idly licks his lips at the thought of how willing his maid is to serve him, even when he's so inexperienced like this. Arme only lowers his eyes from Ciel's hungry gaze, a subtle indication of sudden shyness. Before pulling him in for a heated kiss, Arme's first kiss, he whispers, "prove it."   
  
Arme instantly clutches onto his master's shirt, lips and tongue feeling clumsy while he lets Ciel claim him, unsure of how to respond to the strange stimulation. Color begins to dust his cheeks lightly; he's finally beginning to realize that his master's desires are not so innocent, much more complicated to him.   
  
Ciel finds it difficult to hold back after spending so much time with Erblu. This isn't Erblu, this is Arme: someone much less experienced with even the mere concept of sexual intercourse. Scaring him off now would just be inconvenient in the future.   
  
He continues kissing, reaching down to remove Arme's black shoes, feeling his toes curl at the sensation and running his hand back up his leg slowly. When he feels Arme begin to shake, Ciel breaks away to pepper his cheek with kisses instead.   
  
"You're so good for me, Arme," the master praises his maid in a breathy voice, and Arme slips his eyes closed, relishing the minor compliment and affectionate patting on his head. He lays his head against his master's shoulder, already getting exhausted rather than more excited and needy like Ciel's other maid. But he had to complete his training.   
  
Ciel lifts the smaller one and lays him against the bed, climbs over him to latch onto his neck. Against his master's wishes, Arme squirms against him again, "--what’re you--"   
  
"I thought you said I could trust you," Ciel cuts him off with a harsh tone, eyes narrowing and sharpened in contrast to Arme's surprised appearance.   
  
The maid's expression softens and he closes his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry, master," he apologizes quietly, with the most sincere tone. He knows that it doesn't matter if he doesn't understand; this is what his master wants, regardless.   
  
Ciel runs his hand along the sleeve of Arme's dress. "It's okay, I forgive you this time," he kisses his lips, more gently this time, while restraining Arme's wrists against the bed. A muted squeak escapes the back of the maid's throat when Ciel continues where he left off on his neck and shoulders, his cheeks quickly coloring now that he can no longer show resistance; he has no right to show resistance.   
  
Arme's head is swimming with confusion. His breath is getting shorter, the room is getting hotter, he  _ needs _ something that he's not sure of. His dress is half unbuttoned at the top, the skirt pushed up his thighs, his hands freed but remaining on either side of his head by the time he regains his senses.   
  
For the first time since this whole thing started, Ciel notices that Arme is finally starting to feel desperate, arching his back or restraining moans from time to time while he explores his maid's body.   
  
There is no way, Ciel thinks to himself, that he can train Arme the same way he has trained Erblu. In bed like this, they are polar opposites: Erblu takes the lead on things, already knowing exactly how to please his master, while Arme submits completely, unable to predict what will happen next, only desiring to obey.   
  
It's awfully cute, in its own way, and a nice change of pace, Ciel concludes.   
  
Arme shakily sighs as Ciel runs his hand along the underside of his thigh, closing his eyes to regain his composure, trying to hold still for his master. His legs are slowly coaxed into spreading, and Arme looks up at his master with his eyebrows drawn together, blush on his cheeks darkening, silently pleading for him to make the heat go away.   
  
Ciel takes a couple seconds to look down at the mess he's made Arme into before tugging the lacy panties down to the edge of his white kneesocks. Arme tosses his head to the side, shutting his eyes away from the sight of himself so bare, digging his heels into the sheets with anticipation.    
  
"Master..." his voice comes out more needy, more pathetic than Ciel has ever heard him before.   
  
"Arme~" the master sings back with a lopsided smile, reaching to fetch the bottle atop the bed stand, squeezing some of the substance onto his fingers. "Hold still and relax."   
  
"Nhah! Ah..." Arme jolts, but obediently stills again with great difficulty when Ciel's slick fingers come in contact against his hole.  _ Was this the kind of stuff Erblu did with him? _ He tried to think, but the unfamiliar heat and wetness quickly occupied the rest of his mind. Hums and whines begin spilling through his bitten lips as the other works him at a slow pace, becoming more and more agonizing over every passing second.   
  
Ciel ghosts his lips over Arme's chest and admires the shiver going across the maid's whole body. When he licks, teases at one of the maid's nipples, Arme lets go of the sheets in favor of tangling his fingers through his white hair.   
  
He feels the smaller one's hips begin moving against his hand, so he immediately removes his fingers from Arme's ass. The maid inhales sharply and whines at the loss of pleasure.   
  
"I thought I said to hold still," Ciel sighs, disappointment in his tone, and begins undoing his own pants. "I guess you'd prefer to skip preparations. Don't blame me if it hurts."   
  
Arme didn't even know what was about to happen, or what fingering him was supposed to imply, so instead of feeling sexual excitement, he was filled with overwhelming guilt. He covers his face, unable to look at his master's displeased expression. "Please punish me how you see fit, Master Ciel," he mutters softly into his hands.   
  
Ciel quirks a brow at the reaction. Was he acting? If Arme was truly upset at his own disobedience, he was once again doing a wonderful job at maintaining an appropriate attitude. "A punishment, huh?" he speaks lowly, applying more of the slippery substance onto his dick.   
  
Arme's hands have lowered, but his eyes are cast to the side, still refusing to look at his master. His face remains a dark pink tone, embarrassed at his own incompetence.   
  
"Then this will be suitable." The master suddenly catches Arme's attention when he lifts one of the maid's legs. He pushes into Arme slowly, but it's too fast for the inexperienced man, causing him to cry out in pain. He covers his own mouth to muffle the sound, squeezes his eyes shut, but is unable to hide the tears leaking out.   
  
Ciel keeps moving, slowly, despite the other's soft cries. This was meant to be a punishment, but he leans over to kiss Arme's ear. "Mmm," he moans lowly, "you feel so good, just how my favorite maid should."   
  
The slow rhythm turns into quick thrusts, and Arme holds onto his master, burying his face against Ciel's neck and barely holding back his unfamiliarly high voice. He was his favorite maid! He wanted to thank his master properly so bad, but he could barely control the moans spilling from his agape lips. Is this really a punishment if his master is praising him like this? Is this kind of punishment supposed to start feeling this good?   
  
Ciel pulls away to kiss his maid once more, a sloppy mess from his quickened pace and Arme's relentless whines of pleasure. Within seconds, the larger man finishes inside the other with a drawn out moan, and the maid's pushed-up dress is drenched in his own seed.   
  
Arme is still clinging onto Ciel even as he rolls off him. He smiles at the action, pets his blue hair, "you were so good, little maid. You can rest."   
  
The maid's eyes, lids heavy with exhaustion, sparkle at the compliment before closing upon being given permission to. Ciel continues to stroke his hair, removing the headdress upon Arme's head.   
  
He should plan for the next training.


	2. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opens without warning. Ciel already knows who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand I have developed a second chapter.  
> It's been a work in progress for months but I finally bulldozed through the rest of it today in like an hour. My writing style is also atrocious now.
> 
> A concern came up as I finished it though: where's dreadlord's personality? I just kind of excuse it as "its porn who cares" but it kind of sets me off and I feel almost guilty lmao.
> 
> anyway enjoy tell me if you hate it today features rawing erbluhen

As the clacking of heels approaches, he sighs and leans back in his chair to stretch. Two arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss is planted to his temple. "I missed you, master."

Out of all his maids, Erbluhen is the one with the most free reign. Ciel knows that Erbluhen would do anything for him; he would kill for him, even die for him, and the thought already has him turned on.

The master reaches up to pull Erbluhen into a deep kiss. "I missed you more."

Playful giggles bubble from the maid. "I don't think that's possible." He moves around Ciel to straddle his lap in the seat, teasingly kisses him more sweetly and softly to leave the other wanting more. Everytime he pulls away, Ciel pulls him closer for another kiss; _he's hungry_ , Erbluhen thinks to himself, and he presses his tongue against the the other's hastily, shifting a bit while needy hands pull and tug impatiently at the cloth under his dress.

Ciel pushes the maid off him for a short moment, just long enough to yank Erbluhen's panties off, eliciting a shriek of excitement from him. "I've been waiting to play for so long, master..." he leans in close to whisper, a seductive smile tugging at his lips, and climbs back onto his master's lap, teasingly, making a show for the other.

The pleasant smirk on Ciel's face grows. "I've been busy, dear, but now I can put all my attention on you," he mutters breathily against Erbluhen's cheek, pulls the other's hips down against his own. The delicious gasp from the other has him licking his lips. "You'll take care of me, right? My favorite little maid?" he breathes and nips against his ear, and Erbluhen's grip tightens in excitement before he trails his hands down Ciel's front.

Briefly, the maid leans forward so his forehead can touch his master's own - a tender gesture. "I'd do _anything_ for you, my master," and Ciel questions who's really in control, while Erbluhen palms at the other's groin.

He reels his head back and closes his eyes, gropes the maid under his dress, and the both of them find themselves biting their own lips, wanting more but staying in this moment anyway. This, Ciel thinks, is why Erbluhen is truly his best - a jack of all trades, passionate worker, and such a good and sweet boy; all to himself; all for him.

In his own excitement, Erbluhen already has Ciel's cock bare and at the mercy of his soft hands, pumping at a moderate pace and gazing into his master's eyes, a charming tint blossoming on his cheeks. "I missed you _so much_ , master," he whispers and pants, and Ciel has barely even touched him in comparison.

The master captures the other's lips in a hot, messy kiss, and pulls him tighter onto his lap, feels their hot flesh pressing together. Finally, Erbluhen moans, muffled but so loud that it echoes through the large office and he can't hold back the noises that flow out as the dam in his throat breaks.

Their hips roll together, and the maid squirms each time, so Ciel curses under his breath and lifts the other off the chair, lays him flat on his desk while the maid squeals and chuckles at his impatience.

Ciel lays a hand on the other's knee, but he only stares back, unmoving. "Wider," he commands, and Erbluhen smirks bashfully, slowly spreads his legs as wide as he can, and the gesture silently begs Ciel to take his body however he wishes.

So he hovers over Erbluhen, rubs his cock against the other's hole teasingly. The maid tries to push his hips down against it, but Ciel holds them in place, and a long whine emits.

"I don't reward bad behavior, dear," he mocks the other, and Erbluhen looks like he might cry, but he stays silent and holds still, closes his eyes in the name of discipline.

The master caresses the other's cheek. _"Good boy,"_ he drags the words out, feels the maid's face warm up. Just as Erbluhen winks an eye open, he pushes through the other's entrance, halfway down his cock, and they both gasp at the tight feeling.

Ciel doesn't move any further; he glides his fingers over the other's inner thigh teasingly instead. Erbluhen whines again, sucks in a breath, begins rambling, "please? Please? Please, master! Fuck me however you please! This is for you; haven't you been working all week? I'm your good little toy, right? You're driving me crazy and I just want you to mess me up and cum in me again and again until I can't even stand anymore, please-"

Something in Ciel turns and he snaps his hips up, and Erbluhen's head is thrown back by the force. " _Fuck_ , no more talking, okay?" he curses between breaths, shocked that his maid's words made him lose control like that. But Erbluhen nods, smiles, and rolls his hips against his master's brisk pace, huffs and moans and arches his back while Ciel pushes his dress further up to tease his chest.

"I missed you, Erbluhen," he pants out unintentionally, lost in the moment of thrusting into the maid and seeing him moan and bounce and practically drool from the overwhelming force.

"Master- ah, I- master...!" the other chants, until a scream is ripped from his throat. His arousal tips over the edge and his dick splashes their chests and abdomens with semen, and Ciel buries his face against the maid's shoulder while he releases inside of him as well.

They stay in the same position for a bit, and Ciel waits until he's soft enough to pull out, rests his forehead on the other's collarbone. Both of them quietly try to catch their breath again before Erbluhen speaks.

"Can I ask what you were so busy with?"

Ciel tenses, thinks of how he should word the memories that he recalls. "The new maid - I just had to show him around."

"I could've done that."

Erbluhen stares at the ceiling, his smile long gone. Ciel sighs and gets off of him, starts to get dressed. "Maybe I wanted to give you a break."

The other hums curtly with shallow acknowledgement, and mirrors his master's actions.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading tell me if you hate it


End file.
